


Student Driver

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Driver

Alec literally crawled out of his truck and kissed the ground.

“Dad you’re so ridiculous!!” Laura sighed at him from the driver’s seat. “Get in here!!”

“No.” Alec said and crawled into the yard and dug his fingers into the grass. “I want to LIVE!!”

“DADDY!!!” Laura snapped. “It’s my first time!!”

“I can’t do it… I’m too young!!”

Derek stepped out on the porch and didn’t try and stop the laugh that bubbled out of him when he was treated to the sight of Laura pulling their Dad across the yard back towards the truck.

“Der!! DEREK!! HELP!!!” Alec cried out, scrabbling to escape the clutches of eldest.

“Daddy!! Suck it up!! You PROMISED!!” Laura gritted out as she yanked him along the ground.

“I’M YOUR FATHER!!! LET ME GO!!! PETER CAN TEACH YOU!!! I’M TOO FRAGILE!!” Alec clung to the edge of the driveway for dear life.

Derek wheezed he was laughing so hard, sitting heavily on the step. He watched Alec be dragged into the truck like a horror movie before with a lurch and some truly horrific gear grinding, the truck jerked and leapt its way back down the drive for the road.


End file.
